¿Por qué ella?
by sara fenix black
Summary: Un chico se ha enamorado perdidamente a finales del curso anterior. Ahora ha vuelto a Hogwarts, es hora enfrentar sus sentimientos. La chica es Lily Evans y el chico, ¿lo adivinan? ¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Pensamientos

¡Hola! Hace un tiempo que ronda en mi cabeza este fic. Es un poco extraño, pero básicamente es romance. Este es el prólogo, y se encuentra dentro de los pensamientos de alguien. lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos, ya que no puedo subir nada con letra cursiva, no sé por qué. Este fic se lo dedico al insomnio, porque se me ocurrió un día que no podía dormir. No, en serio, se lo dedico a todas las personas que desde que entre a ff.net me han dejado algún review, porque me hacen inmensamente feliz, y en especial a Aru, porque en ningun capítulo de ninguna historia me ha faltado un review suyo. Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga. Ya ves como se me ocurrió OTRO antes de acabar ninguno. pero tranquila, que de fijo acabo el de Sara y el del Error, este, no lo sé, depende de que le parezca a la gente. Ok! Mi cuarto fic. entiéndase estoy estresada porque el primero no me sale como quiero. Aquí esta, espero que no me maten.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Lily, Lily, no, ya, déjame en paz. Lily, no puedo, en serio, Lily. ¡Lily!  
  
"Me desperté sobresaltado. No otra vez. Todas las vacaciones había tenido el mismo dulce y maravilloso sueño que no dejaba de ser una pesadilla para mi. La tenía desde aquel castigo de McGonogall en que hizo que Lily me diera lecciones particulares. Creía que iba a ser lo peor del mundo, pero no fue así.  
  
Lily es la chica más linda y dulce de la Tierra. No es que al inicio no me hiciera pasar malos ratos, pero después fuimos entrando en confianza. No me molestaba ya la hora que tenía que pasar escuchándola. Era incluso divertido. Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había ocurrido. Por dicha llegaron las vacaciones. me alejé de ella con alegría, pues las divertidas horas que pasábamos juntos se convirtieron en mi tortura, porque no dejaba de sentir que su voz me derretía por completo. Lil, mi linda Lil. Pudo ser mía si lo hubiera intentado, lo sé, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No me lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
Lo malo es que mañana empiezan de nuevo las clases, y la volveré a ver. Estará de nuevo cerca mío. Aspiraré su fresco olor. Oiré su adorada risa. Como en el sueño se acercará a mi, pero no me besará, pues entonces verá a mi mejor amigo y se disgustará, y pasará de largo. No puedo dejar de recordar ese sueño, cómo me encierra en esa habitación, como se acerca delicadamente a mi, como sus labios rozan los míos llevándome a la locura. Lily Evans, siempre ella. No lo puedo creer aún, cuando la vi por primera vez no hallé en ella nada maravilloso, era sólo otra chiquilla pelirroja tonta del mismo año que yo, quien se creía muy inteligente, seria y responsable. Era una chica que nos miraba a mi y a mis amigos con reprobación, éramos algo insultante para ella. Para mí, era hasta cierto punto un estorbo, porque muchas de nuestras mejores bromas se vieron condicionadas por su presencia. Pero después se convirtió en lo que es ahora, mi vida, mi sueño, mi obsesión, mi pesadilla. Nunca creí que fuera ella la primera y única mujer que yo podría querer.  
  
No puedo amarla. porque él la amo primero. Por suerte, ella no nos quiere a ninguno de los dos ¿Por qué me haces esto amigo mío? O por que te hago yo esto a ti, debería ser la pregunta."  
  
-¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿NO PIENSAS BAJAR A DESAYUNAR?  
  
-Ya voy mamá.  
  
"Mejor me apresuro a bajar, me pondrá de mal humor verla, y tal vez deje de pensar en Lily. James, hermano mío, ¿es que nos parecemos tanto? ¿por qué ella?"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ok! Ahí esta. Lo mismo que os digo siempre: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sea para decirme que estoy loca y que solo a mi se me ocurre semejante tontería. Besos y abrazos a todos desde Costa Rica y no duden en darle una visita a mis otros fics si les apetece. les recomiendo SFP&SFB, es el que más me gusta (mi favorito y ni consentido) y la razón por la que me metí en esto de los fics. que locura. cuatro ya y ninguno terminado. Con cariño, Sara Fénix Black. 


	2. De vuelta en Hogwarts

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me alegra estar aquí de nuevo con este fic. Debería trasnocharme más a menudo. Está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba y me tienen muy feliz sus reviews, así que decidí seguirlo rápido.  
  
A ver... ¡muy importante! no olviden que los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers y otras empresas asociadas.  
  
Me alegra mucho que no les parezca una tontería, y espero que después de este capítulo no hayan cambiado de opinión y les siga gustando, para hacérmelo saber y a la vez hacerme una persona muy feliz, ¡REVIEWS!  
  
Y hablando de reviews voy a contestar los que me dejaron, y a esas personas está dedicado este chap, porque no ser por sus reviews no creo que lo hubiera seguido, aunque ya le estoy tomando cariño.  
  
Herms25: ¡hola! Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara el inicio, y espero que te guste este capítulo también. No sucede mucho, pero ya al siguiente van a pasar muchas cosas. Digamos que es un Lily/Sirius en un inicio... sigue leyendo y me dirás bien que es. ¿Tengo esa opción? No lo sabía, gracias por avisarme, y te agradecería aun más si me dijeras como desactivarla, porque no tengo idea. Gracias.  
  
Nicky-Potter: ¡¡¡hola!!!Me encanta recibir tus reviews, me da montones de ánimos. Me alegra que no te parezca una locura. Y tu no estás loca, o las dos lo estamos. Sigue leyendo y sabrás porque lo digo. No sé, supongo que se puede decir que es una realidad alterna. Al final de la historia me dirás si lo era o no, ¿vale? Sí, el summary es engañoso, pero yo nunca dije que fuera James, dije que adivinaran.  
  
Agus y Moony: ¡hola! Me alegro que tampoco te parezca una locura, la verdad a mi me parecen una pareja muy bonita. Voy a ver si me doy una vuelta por ese fic que me dices. ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, también puedo leer otros tuyos, así que pronto recibirás un review mío de alguna historia. Creo que no duré mucho con este chap, espero no durar mucho con el próximo. Me alegra que te guste como lo encaré y espero que este también te guste. Si así es, házmelo saber, y si no, también. Acepto correcciones, consejos y sugerencias!!!!!  
  
Ok!!!! Eso es todo. Ahora lo más importante: la continuación. Espero que les guste, y sino, lo mismo que le dije a Agus y Moony: consejos y sugerencias por favor!!!!! Ya saben: R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!!!!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Dónde estará Sirius? - preguntaba James por décima vez en los últimos minutos- si no se apresura va a perder el tren  
  
-La especialidad de Sirius no es la puntualidad - le dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio y ojos miel que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Pero es tarde... - dijo James preocupado. No se imaginaba un viaje a Hogwarts sólo con Remus y Peter.  
  
Sirius no estaba tan lejos, de hecho, estaba al otro lado de la barrera, y no se decidía a entrar.  
  
"Mis ojos me van a traicionar -se decía- es mejor que cuando la vea no esté con ellos o..."  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
"Oh no, es ella..."  
  
-¡Lil! ¡Hola!  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué?.  
  
-No sé, parece que algo te haya asustado.  
  
"Dios mío, está todavía más linda."  
  
-Oh, no, es que estoy un poco tarde... -Sí, yo también - le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole sinceramente - ¿pasamos?  
  
-Claro. Y ¿como estuvieron las vacaciones?  
  
-¡Excelentes! Fui con mi familia a España...  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Ahí estás! -James se acercaba a ellos - Y qué bien acompañado. Hola Evans, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Bien hasta que te vi. -le dijo con acento agrio Lily- Nos vemos, Sirius.  
  
-Claro, Lil.  
  
"Bien. Lily no puede ser tuya. Eso es todo. Pero que sonrisa más linda..."  
  
-¡Hola Prongs! Sí, me atrasé un poco, el idiota de Regulus me escondió la poción para el pelo. ¿Y Moony?  
  
-Está con Wormtail. ¿Y de que hablabas con Lily?  
  
-La estaba saludando. Me la encontré afuera -Sirius rehuyó la mirada de James y exclamó apremiantemente tras ver el reloj- ¡Apúrate que nos vamos a quedar sin ventanas!  
  
°°°°  
  
Horas más tarde, en la sala de Gryffindor...  
  
-¡Sí! Es una idea genial  
  
"Y aquí estamos. Planeando una nueva broma. Snivelius no le va a gustar mucho la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de mañana."  
  
-Eh.. ¿Sirius?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me parece que te acaba de llegar una lechuza - le dijo James enseñándole una lechuza que golpeaba insistentemente la ventana.  
  
-Oh.  
  
"Vamos a ver. Parece un regalo. ¿Desde ya me envía cosas el club de fans? Qué fiebres. Vamos a leer la tarjeta... Oh no, Lily, no me hagas esto"  
  
-¡Hey, eso es una estatua en miniatura del Estadio Nacional de Quiddicth de España! - exclamó Peter al ver lo que sostenía Sirius en la mano derecha. Rápidamente escondió la tarjeta que tenía en la mano izquierda.  
  
-¿Regalo del club de fans? -le preguntó James - a mí aun no me mandan nada.  
  
-¿Celoso, Prongs? - le dijo Sirius burlón.  
  
-No tengo porqué - dijo James, pero cambió de opinión al ver a Lily entrar en el salón- la verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Evans se hiciera amiga tuya?  
  
-No es amiga mía, sólo nos llevamos bien. Prongs, parece mentira que no sepas lo genial que es tu amigo. ¿Como iba a llevarse mal conmigo después de conocerme?  
  
-Todavía no sé porque McGonogall te puso con ella de castigo y a mi me puso a limpiar baños.  
  
-Porque McGonogall creo que tengo un gran potencial y lo estoy desperdiciando - dijo Sirius imitando la voz de la profesora - mejor volvamos a lo de la broma.  
  
°°° "Bien, ya todos se durmieron. Eso debería hacer yo también, pero no puedo. Bah.. mañana nos vamos divertir mucho. Lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerme ocupado. Vamos a ver esa tarjeta otra vez. Debo tranquilizarme. No significa nada, es sólo un gesto amable de su parte"  
  
¡Hola! Cuando estaba allá en España vi esto y me recordó a ti y tu manía con el Quiddicth extranjero. Iba a dártelo hoy en la estación, pero en eso llegó tu amigo presumido bueno para nada. Como es imposible encontrarte sin él y sabes que me enferma verlo, decidí mandártelo. Espero que te guste. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido tan bien el año pasado. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero espero que te pongan pronto en detención de nuevo, para que podamos volver a estudiar juntos!!! Con cariño, Lily.  
  
"No Lil, si vuelvo a tenerte tan cerca voy a volverme loco"  
  
-¿Decías algo, Padfoot?  
  
-¡James! No sabía que estabas despierto. No, no dije nada.  
  
-Oye, estaba pensando. Ya que te llevas tan bien con Evans, ¿no crees que podrías ayudarme con ella?  
  
"Esto no puede estar pasando"  
  
-James, ella te odia.  
  
-¡A ti tampoco te quería!  
  
-Sí, pero yo no le pedía una cita cada vez que la veía.  
  
-Y si cambio mi actitud...  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Pero tu me vas a ayudar en lo que puedas, ¿verdad, amigo mío?  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Sabía que contaba contigo, hermano.  
  
"¿Por qué no se lo digo? ¿Por qué no le digo a mi mejor amigo que me he enamorado? Tal vez porque me he enamorado de la chica de sus sueños... "  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
¡Ok! Ahí está el segundo capítulo. No me convence mucho como quedó, no sabía que iba a ser el regalo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que hacer: ¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! En el próximo capítulo:  
  
*Las bromas no siempre salen bien, y generalmente llevan su castigo.  
  
*La amistad de Sirius sufrirá una primera prueba.... ¿pasará?  
  
*¿Amor o amistad? He ahí el dilema. Saludos y besos para todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esto y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Sara Fénix Black  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	3. Malditas donas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hola a todos!!!!!!!  
  
Estoy muy feliz por como le está yendo a este fic. No creí que les fuera a gustar tanto, pero la verdad ya le tomé cariño, es mi favorito después de SFP&SFB. Ustedes son mi inspiración, nunca había subido tan rápido otro capítulo.  
  
Antes que se me olvide, repetir que los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling, con quien estoy en proceso de reconciliación, pero hasta que no asegure lo que me dijo Nicky no la perdono completamente (Dudo que en realidad alguna vez lo haga).  
  
Sí, ya sé que los chaps han sido un poco cortos, este que sigue no sé como quedará, pero intentaré que quede un poco más largo que los anteriores.  
  
Una cosa que quiero decirle a todos, porque en varios reviews me lo han dicho: lo importante de la historia no es con quien queda Lily, sino todo lo que pasa y cómo llegan a eso.  
  
¡Bien! Mi actividad favorita después de recibir reviews es contestarlos, Así que ahí vamos:  
  
Nicky-Potter: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Me has hecho una mujer muuuuuuy feliz y no me cansaré de repetirlo. ¿dónde leíste eso? En parte me da cólera, porque Jk nos hace sufrir de puro gusto. ¿Para qué lo mató si lo va a hacer volver? Pero mejor que no me oiga porque pueda cambiar de idea. ¿Uno de los regalos? ¿Cuál será? Si el baboso de Harry quebró el espejo. Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, así que no me importa que me sigas, además de que yo también sigo tus historias, aunque creo que me falta leer una, ¿verdad? Pronto corregiré eso. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Lily/Sirius, y lamento que haya pocas historias sobre ellos. En cuanto a que Sirius le pida una cita... lo dudo. Mejor sigue leyendo. En cuanto a los pensamientos de Lily, sí, lo he pensado, pero no estoy segura de que vaya a hacerlo, tal vez me decida ahora que me lo dices. Yo también espero que te encuentres bien, espero oír de ti pronto. Nos estamos leyendo.  
  
Andrea: ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto verte por otro de mis fics! Sí, ya sé que la pareja no tiene mucho futuro dentro del mundo de JK, pero me gusta desarmar un poco su mundo (más después de lo que hizo). ¿Amor o amistad? Sí, me gusta esa pregunta. ¿Tu cual crees que sea la respuesta?  
  
Agus: ¡Hola! Sí, los reviews me decidieron a seguirlo. Me alegra montones que te parezca natural, porque temía que fuera un poco, no sé, exagerado en los sentimientos de Sirius, ya que no es algo que se explote mucho, quiero decir, pocas veces se escribe de los pensamientos de él de esta manera, que en cierta forma no es muy propia del personaje. Me alegra que te gustara lo del regalo, porque no se me ocurría nada. Espero no durar mucho escribiendo este chap (contesto los reviews antes de empezar) y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias.  
  
Cmi-Weasley: Sí, yo pensaba en un inicio que Sirius/Lily era una locura, pero me gusta mucho la pareja. Si el final es obvio... no lo sé. Sigue leyendo. ¿Te dan lástima todos? Así es la vida de cruel. Me alegró mucho tu review, gracias por mándarmelo, me hacen muy feliz reviews nuevos.  
  
Maky-Filth: ¡Hola! ¡que dicha que te gusta esta pareja! Si he notado que hay poco de ellos, pero a mi me encanta. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y este chap estoy tratando de subirlo rápido. De nada, la verdad la historia no es la gran cosa, ¿tienes tu algún Lily/Sirius? Me gustaría leerlo. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Intentaré terminar los cuatro, pero este y el SFP&SFB que es mi favorito de fijo que si los acabo, pero si me estresan mucho, ¡soy capaz de escribir cuatro más! Eso digo ahora, pero pronto entro a la Universidad, y el primer año va a ser para volverme loca, así que tengo que intentar acabar esto rápido, jeje... no te preocupes, la historia va a tener final. Ya sé que es corto... pero no me salía más largo, lo siento.  
  
Ahora sí, ¡la historia!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¡Imperdonable! ¡Primer día de clases y ya tengo que castigarlos! ¡Ni siquiera dieron tiempo de que hubieran puntos para quitarles!  
  
La retahíla de regaños de la profesora McGonogall fue larguísima, y no parecía terminar.  
  
"¿Es que no se va a callar? No sé porque tanto alboroto, estuvo muy divertido cuando Snivellus cayó en esa zanja. Nosotros no le dijimos que corriera hacia la parte del estadio de Quiddicth que todo mundo sabe que están arreglando. Sólo lo llenamos de ese líquido apestoso que le fascina a los Junkipinks para que lo persiguieran"  
  
Sirius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar la risa al recordar a los enormes criaturas rosadas que habían estudiado ese día en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas persiguiendo a Snape. Cualquier castigo valía la pena después de eso. ¿Cualquiera?  
  
-Aparte de los puntos, la carta que mandaré a sus casas y el castigo voy a ponerlos en el programa de medidas correctivas.  
  
-¿En el qué? - preguntó James sin entender, pero Sirius sintió que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.  
  
-El programa que tengo desde el año pasado con los mejores estudiantes del colegio... su amigo el señor Black lo conoce muy bien.  
  
"Claro que lo conozco, sin él no estaría en este lío"  
  
°°°  
  
-¿Crees que tenga suerte y me pongan a Lily esta vez? -Lo dudo -dijo Sirius secamente.  
  
-Pero la vez pasada te la pusieron a ti, digo, si tan solo...  
  
"Si tan solo dejaras de hablar de Lily todos los minutos del día tal vez dejaría de pensar en ella"  
  
-¿Medidas correctivas? - les dijo Lupin reuniéndose con ellos- te salvé, Prongs, yo te daré clases a ti.  
  
-¿Cómo lo permitió McGonogall? - preguntó Sirius asombrado.  
  
-Nos puso a elegir- dijo Lupin- y no sabía que yo ya estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Y a Padfoot quien le va a dar?  
  
-Liliane Evans - dijo Lupin- casi mata a Marieta que lo quería para ella. McGonogall dijo que era buena idea porque ya Lily sabía tratar contigo.  
  
"¿Se peleó con Marieta por mi?"  
  
-Te ves muy feliz - le dijo Peter acercándose.  
  
-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? - dijo James sin ocultar la envidia en la voz y sin disimular un poco de enfado- Lily Evans va a ser su tutora, y no sólo eso: ¡quiere serlo! A este paso me vas a robar la novia, yo que tu tendría cuidado.  
  
James se alejó del grupo, y Sirius lo miró boquiabierto.  
  
"¿Sospechará acaso que me gusta Lily?"  
  
-¿Y que le pasa a Prongs? - preguntó Peter sin entender.  
  
-Está celoso, no le hagas caso Padfoot- dijo Remus- todos sabemos que no le harías eso a James.  
  
"Claro que no... pero entonces ¿por qué me siento así? "  
  
°°°  
  
-¡Sirius! ¿Te lo dijo Remus? ¡Seré de nuevo tu tutora!  
  
-Sí, me lo dijo - contestó Sirius secamente  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada Lil, estaba pensando.  
  
-¿?  
  
-¡Sí Lil, yo pienso!  
  
-JaJa... ya lo sabía tonto.  
  
-Gracias por el regalo.  
  
-De nada. ¿Te gustó?  
  
-Sí. Mucho.  
  
-A penas lo vi pensé en ti.  
  
"¿Habrás pensado en mi durante las vacaciones tanto como yo en ti?"  
  
-Es bueno saber que me tienes presente.  
  
-Todo el tiempo - le dijo Lily antes de alejarse para reunirse con su grupo de amigas.  
  
"Ya somos dos"  
  
°°°  
  
"Lily, ¿por qué me lo pones todo tan difícil? Ya llevamos un mes con estas tutorías particulares y cada vez me convences más de que te gusto. ¿No has entendido aún que lo nuestro es imposible? ¿No crees que si pudiera no te habría ya dicho todo lo que siento por ti? Cuando me sonríes tan abiertamente al llegar a la clase siento que ya no voy a aguantar más y te lo voy a decir todo... cuando bromeamos mientras estudiamos tu risa es como música para mis oídos. Cuando me miras dividida entre la reprobación y la diversión al contarte mis fechorías más que nunca me dan ganas de besarte"  
  
-Sirius, ¿en que piensas?  
  
-¡Lil! Llegaste tarde.  
  
-Sí, la profesora McGonogall me detuvo después de la clase. Quería darme unas prácticas.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
  
"No, no me mires así. Ya he visto esa mirada en las chicas y siempre quiere decir..."  
  
-Me gustas mucho Sirius, no sé si no lo has notado o si preferiste ignorarlo, pero me gustas mucho y tenía que decírtelo. Nunca creí que podrías llegar a gustarme, pero conforme te he ido conociendo me he dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres. En las vacaciones pensé mucho en ti, nunca antes me había sentido así por ningún chico. No sé porqué pero eres distinto a todos los demás. No quiero comprometerte al decirte esto, no tienes que responderme, es sólo que me es imposible seguir con esto sin decírtelo.  
  
"¿Qué le digo? ¡Me están sudando horrores las manos! Vamos Sirius, contrólate y contéstale a la chica, es sólo una admiradora más. -Mentiroso- no tengo tiempo para la conciencia"  
  
-Me halagas Lil, no sabía que te habías unido al club de fans.  
  
-No hagas esto - le dijo Lily- no seas arrogante conmigo ahora.  
  
-¿Arrogante? Te gusto... eso es normal.  
  
-No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que dije.  
  
-¿Podrías? No me gustan las fans indecisas.  
  
"¡No, no! ¿por qué le dije eso? No llores Lil"  
  
Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y le dio la espalda. -¡Eres un imbécil, Sirius Black! Creí que eras distinto, pero ya veo que no, que eres igual que el idiota de Potter.  
  
"James... no, no tengo tiempo para pensar en James ahora"  
  
-Vamos Lil, no llores  
  
Sirius se acercó a Lily y le puso la mano en el hombro, ella lo rechazó.  
  
-¡No me toques!  
  
-Lil, lo siento, yo no quería...  
  
-Lo entiendo, sólo soy otra chiquilla tonta para ti, y yo que pensé que tu.. que yo podría...  
  
-¡No eres una chiquilla tonta! Lamento haberte tratado así, es sólo que...  
  
-Cállate Black. Mejor me voy.  
  
-¡No, Lil! - Sirius la agarró de la mano para evitar que saliera, y ella lo miró a los ojos- perdóname. No quise decir eso, es sólo que me cogiste por sorpresa.  
  
-¿Sorpresa? -Lily sonrió con un gesto de desdén- creí que el famoso Sirius Black estaba acostumbrado a que se le declararan.  
  
-Sí, pero no chicas tan maravillosas como tu.  
  
Lily se quedó de piedra.  
  
"¿Ahora qué hago? Si no dejo de hablar ahora voy a decirle..."  
  
-Eres la persona más especial que he conocido. No pasa un día sin que piense en ti. Me has estado volviendo loco desde el año pasado.  
  
-Shhh- le dijo Lily.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Shhh  
  
Sirius no pudo decir o pensar nada. Lily se acercaba a él, y se sentía totalmente hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes esmeralda. Ella puso suavemente los labios sobre los suyos. Esos labios de fresa por los que había vivido atormentado los últimos meses. Fue un beso dulce y tierno.  
  
Lily se separó de él y le sonrió de una manera muy especial.  
  
"Conozco esa expresión. Es la que ponen las chicas después del primer beso, cuando piensan besarte de verdad. "  
  
Lily no lo dejó decir nada y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso largo, apasionado y ardiente.  
  
En eso, una voz llegó desde afuera.  
  
-Prongs, por tu culpa nos van a atrapar.  
  
-¡No podíamos venirnos sin las donas de caramelo! Son las favoritas de Padfoot.  
  
"¡Que estoy haciendo!" -¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Sirius se separó bruscamente de Lily y se alejó de ella como si buscara un lugar seguro.  
  
-Lil, no puedo hacer esto.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Hice algo?  
  
-¡No, no es tu culpa! Eres una chica maravillosa y lo que dije es verdad, me tienes completamente loco, sino no te hubiera besado... pero lo nuestro no puede ser.  
  
-Sirius, no comprendo.  
  
-¡Prongs! No puedo hacerle esto. Lily, James es mi mejor amigo y está enamorado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez, simplemente NO PUEDO hacerle esto.  
  
-¡Qué importa el idiota de Potter! - exclamó Lily con furia.  
  
-Tienes que entenderlo, es mi mejor amigo. No puedo traicionarlo. Lo siento Lil, no sabes en verdad cuanto lo siento...  
  
Sirius salió de la habitación, dejando a Lily en un completo estado de schok.  
  
°°°  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo la tutoría? - le preguntó James cuando lo vio entrar a la sala común.  
  
"Excelente, genial, inolvidable, horrible"  
  
-Normal. ¿Qué hicieron tu y Moony?  
  
-Mi querido tutor me llevó a Hosgmeade. Te trajimos donas.  
  
-Eh, gracias. No tengo hambre. Creo que me voy a acostar.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Sí, claro.  
  
"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Y lo que es peor, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Tengo que decirle a James lo que pasó, ¿o no? Y Lil, quedó despedazada, no es arrogancia, sé que la herí. Es que soy un estúpido, no debí haberla besado si sabía que era imposible. Lily, ¿podrás perdonarme? Y James, ¿Qué diría James? Aún recuerdo como se enojó cuando supo que me iba a dar tutorías de nuevo. No sé que hacer. Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana todo estará más claro... ¿qué es ese paquete en mi cama? ¡Ah, las donas! Malditas donas... nunca más en mi vida voy a comerme una."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores...  
  
Espero en serio que les haya gustado, y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para hacérmelo saber, un pequeño (o largo si prefieren) ¡¡¡REVIEW!!! Y me alegraran la semana.  
  
¿El próximo capítulo?  
  
*Problemas de conciencia.  
  
*Sirius tiene que hablar con James, ¿o no?  
  
*Lily Evans no se va a dar por vencida así no más.  
  
Y por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana, que es fanática de las donas.  
  
Bueno, ¡eso es todo por hoy! Saludos y besos para todos ustedes que son las personas más lindas del mundo por haberse detenido a leer mi historia. Espero que no las haya decepcionado, pero si así es, perdónenme y háganmelo saber.  
  
Besos desde Costa Rica.  
  
Sara Fénix Black. 


	4. Ultimatum

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!

Estoy muy feliz por todos sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón. No saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando entro al correo y veo que dice ¡Review alert! Es maravilloso.

Repetir que los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling a quien le debemos haber conocido a Sirius y también haberlo perdido... Obviamente Sirius no es mío, aunque ya quisiera yo que lo fuera. De cualquier forma, JK es la genio de todo esto. 

La verdad estoy un poco corta de inspiración (mi otro fic se la está bebiendo toda) así que espero que el chap quede bien (a pesar de todo) y les guste. Aunque me parece que el chap anterior es el mejor de los que he escrito, tal vez podamos hacer algo parecido con este. 

Este chap se lo dedico a todos los y las lectoras de ff.net, especialmente a aquellos que me han dejado reviews alguna vez. Y hablando de reviews, ¡a contestarlos! 

**Herm25: **Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Sí, pobre Sirius, no la está pasando nada bien en este fic ¿verdad? Y lo que le queda... Muchas gracias, ya desactivé lo de los reviews, tus indicaciones fueron muy claras. ¡Ya recibo reviews anónimos!  

**Claudia Black:  **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia, ya que pretende ser sólo un pequeño cuento sobre un amor muy complicado que pone en peligro una de las mejores amistades de la historia. ¿Fan de Sirius? ¡Eso chica, eres de las mías! Claro que si JK no lo revive no será lo mismo, pero la verdad ahora que lo mató me da igual a quien más mate, ¿no te pasa lo mismo? Me daría pena que fuera Lupin o Snape, pero pienso que si a se atrevió con Sirius se puede atrever con cualquiera. Espero que tuviera una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo. Espero que te guste este chap también.

**Andrea: **¡Por Dios! Claro que no quiero destruir todo el mundo de JK, porque eso equivaldría a destruir al mismo Sirius. Puede que esta historia, más que una historia de amor sea una historia de amistad. Ahora bien, ¿qué tanto puede ceder una amistad? No te preocupes, que tampoco voy a convertir esto en un desbarajuste. Me gusta tu fe en que la amistad de Sirius es inquebrantable (¿eres fan de Sirius?)... pero Lily puede ser muy persuasiva. Espero no haber durado mucho con este chap... pero es que no me salía. 

**Agus: **¡hola! Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, me dan montones de ánimos. Me alegra montones que te guste la historia, y espero que este chap no te decepcione. En cuanto a contestar reviews con respuestas largas no lo puedo evitar, me gusta mucho hablar ¿sabes? 

Sobre el fic, me costó un poco escribir esa parte cuando Lily se declaraba, porque no estaba muy segura de cómo debían ser las respuestas de Sirius, así que es un alivio saber que te gustaron. En general es el chap que más me ha gustado, así que me alegro que compartas mi opinión. Si, la situación en la que están es muy difícil, y puede que se complique más. Ahora lo verás...   

Espero no haber durado mucho (aunque ya lo creo que duré bastante) y que te guste el chap y los sentimientos de nuestra querida estrella... y ahora que nombramos la estrella: ¿tu puedes reconocerla en el cielo? Yo busqué un día un mapa estelar y la encontré en el mapa, pero en el momento en que veo el cielo me pierdo ¡yo veo todas las estrellas iguales! Pensar que una de ella es Sirius y yo no puedo reconocerla me da mucha rabia. Bueno, mejor me callo con esta charla sobre estrellas y te dejo para que leas el chap. Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Argie: **Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, has hecho que me sonroje. Me alegro que te guste como hice este fic de Sirius y Lily, es una pareja que me gusta, tal vez después escriba otro sobre ellos, porque si he notado que hay muy pocos... 

¿Mucho suspenso? Espero que este no quede tan en suspenso, aunque lo dudo. Espero que tus uñas hayan sobrevivido a la espera, y gracias por leer la historia y me alegra saber que te ha encantado.  

**Nicky-Potter: **¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Que alegría saber de ti de nuevo! Aquí estoy, bajo el estrés de estas historias, que me he concentrado en esta y la de Sara tanto que se me habían olvidado las otras dos, voy a ver si las sigo rápido. 

Creo que sí, puede que reparen el espejo para algo, me pregunto donde está la otra cara del espejo, tendría que tenerla Sirius para que funcione, ¿no? También estaba pensando en que para Navidad Lupin y Sirius le habían regalado unos libros a Harry, a lo mejor ahí dice algo. Me pregunto como estará (anímicamente hablando) Harry para el sexto libro. 

Sí, si Lily no se declaraba no íbamos a ningún lado con el fic... así que ahí está. En cuanto a que se vean a escondidas, lee el chap y luego hablamos. 

Ahora sí: el chap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  

_"¿Le digo o no le digo? No me imagino como empezar la conversación... Prongs, vieras que me enamoré de Lily y ayer ella se me declaró y nos besamos... no, no puedo decírselo así. ¿Y que irá a hacer Lily la próxima vez que me vea? Seguro que ahora me odia. Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor "_

-¡Que cara tienes Padfoot! Nunca te había visto unas ojeras así – dijo James al verlo bajar a la sala común. 

-Se parecen a las de Monny después de Luna Llena -opinó Peter.

-Eh.. no dormí muy bien 

"No dormí mejor dicho" 

-¿Sirius Black con insomnio? Nunca lo hubiera creído, si por ti fuera te levantarías a las doce todos los días – exclamó Remus – Peter y yo tenemos una reunión en la biblioteca. Mejor nos vamos. 

_"Eso es, déjenme a solas con James"_

-¿Qué te pasa, Padfoot? 

-Nada importante – dijo Sirius sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Vamos Sirius, a otro perro con ese hueso. Soy tu mejor amigo y sé que te pasa algo. ¿Problemas? 

"¿Cómo lo puedo dejar que diga que soy su mejor amigo después de lo que le hice? ¿Cómo me puede sentar aquí tranquilamente?" 

-Sí. 

-¿De qué? 

-No sé como decirte esto – dijo Sirius tomando aire profundamente– es sólo que... 

-¡JAMES POTTER! ¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE HOY HAY ENTRENAMIENTO ANTES DE LAS CLASES O QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE DEL EQUIPO? 

La capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, Melanie Guerin, estaba en la puerta de la sala común y veía a James con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¡Ya voy Guerin! – respondió James – creo que tengo que irme o me van a sacar de verdad del equipo. No creo que esta vez con que le sonrías a Guerin me perdone. Mira, después hablamos, pero mejora esa cara. Eres Sirius Black, tienes casi todas las chicas del colegio a tus pies, el dinero que puedas necesitar, el cerebro que sólo el mío supera y los mejores amigos del mundo.  Lo que quiera que sea lo que te preocupa no puede ser tan grave. ¡Arriba esos ánimos Padfoot!        

-¡POTTER!

Sirius se volvió a la chica que gritaba todavía y le sonrió seductoramente:

-Hey Guerin, que linda te ves con esa túnica de Quidditch, ¿es nueva verdad? 

-Sí Black, eh... gracias – la furia desapareció de la cara de la chica que le sonrió dulcemente, con una evidente expresión de anhelo. 

Sirius le cerró un ojo y sin esperar a verla sonrojarse se volvió a su amigo.

-Mejor vete de una vez amigo... y James: gracias. 

James salió al lado de Guerin, quien iba en el sétimo cielo, mientras Sirius se quedaba pensativo de nuevo.

°°°

"Nunca creí que sentiría alivio de venir a clase de adivinación. Siempre lo he odiado, pero aquí no voy a ver a Lily, a sido una tortura verla todo el día. Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa... ni siquiera me ha vuelto a ver. Tal vez sea lo mejor... pero aún así duele. ¿Pero, qué pasa aquí?"

-¿Por qué nadie entra? 

-Hoy tenemos examen, ¿recuerdas Padfoot? – le dijo Remus que releía sus notas – déjame adivinar: no estudiaste. 

-Eh...no. ¿Qué nos van a poner a hacer? 

-Hay que ver en la bola de cristal. 

-Pero eso hicimos en cuarto, ¿no? 

-En tercero. Pero quiere retomarlo para los exámenes finales. 

Poco a poco fueron llamando a todos los presentes, hasta que fue el turno de Sirius. La profesora de adivinación era una señora mayor de unos 50 años pero que se conservaba bastante bien. Era un poco excéntrica, pero sabía mucho de su materia, y era una buena adivina, aunque no sabía nada sobre ser profesora.   

-Sirius cariño, siéntate y tómate tu tiempo. 

"Inventaré algo, aunque la última vez me descubrió. Claro que me tiene mucho cariño..."

-Hay una sombra no muy clara... 

-Concéntrate. Sumérgete en las profundidades de la niebla. Abre tu mente... 

"Me voy a quedar dormido si sigue usando ese tono... tengo tanto sueño... empecemos a inventar"

Tras unos cinco minutos de dejar volar la imaginación Sirius se calló y miró a su profesora que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión divertida. 

-¿Nada de nuevo, verdad Sirius? Al menos hiciste un esfuerzo. Sin embargo no diré que no fue una experiencia enriquecedora. 

"Siempre me descubre, ¿cómo hará?" 

Sirius se levantó para salir, pero ella lo llamó.

-Sirius, no hieras a alguien si no tienes un buen motivo.

-¿Perdón?

-Trata de arreglar las cosas sin herir a más personas. Tu y ella son suficientes. 

-Pero...

-Que el silencio sea tu penitencia. Por favor, llámame a Lupin cuando salgas. 

"¿Eso quiere decir lo que yo creo?"

°°°

Sirius vagaba por el solitario pasillo del sétimo piso. James estaba en otro entrenamiento y Remus y Peter en la biblioteca. Pero él no podía estudiar ni concentrarse. Las palabras de su profesora resonaban continuamente en su cabeza. 

"Que el silencio sea tu penitencia... "

Oyó que alguien se aproximaba y levantó la cabeza, viendo entonces a una chica que se aproximaba con expresión decidida hacia él. 

"¿Lily? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pero un momento, yo la he visto antes así... ¡el sueño!" 

Antes de que Sirius hiciera nada Lily ya estaba frente a él, lo cogió del cuello de la túnica y abriendo la puerta al lado de ellos lo hizo entrar violentamente. Era una pequeña habitación que se usaba como armario de diversos artículos para las clases.  

-Lily, ¿qué estás hacien..

Lily se acercó a él sin oír lo que le decía y lo calló con un apasionado beso, empujándolo hasta chocar con uno de los estantes lleno de teteras y otras cosas insignificantes que solían usarse en transfiguración para practicar. Las cosas se cayeron haciendo un gran estrépito de cristales rotos, pero ninguno le dio importancia. Era justo como en el sueño, un beso dulce que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad de manera que Sirius sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y las demás cosas perdían sentido. Finalmente Lily se separó de él. 

-Tu también lo sientes Sirius, tu también lo sabes: somos el uno para el otro. No me lo puedes negar. No podemos seguir como hoy, rehuyéndonos el uno al otro todo el día, y no tiene sentido. 

"Tengo que detener esto" 

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por lo de ayer.

-Yo también lo creí, pero no es cierto. Después de que te fuiste estaba furiosa, pero después... creía que me gustabas, pero no es cierto. Lo supe desde que me dijiste que no podía ser por tu mejor amigo... porque supe con tus besos que no era mentira lo que habías dicho antes. No Sirius, no me gustas: te amo. 

_"En otras circunstancias habría muerto por oírte decir eso, pero tengo que hacer que lo aceptes, aunque no se como porque yo aún no lo he aceptado..."_

-Lily, no nos hagas esto. Ya te dije que no puede ser... 

-¿Por qué no? Yo nunca voy a querer a James ¡Nunca! Habla con él, explícale lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Si es necesario yo hablaré también con él y le diré que él ni me importa ni tiene oportunidad de que me importe alguna vez. Si él es la mitad de buen amigo para ti que tu para él lo entenderá y no se opondrá.        

Lily trató de besarlo de nuevo pero Sirius se apartó con un gran esfuerzo.

-Eso no es justo Lily. No puedo usar la amistad como excusa para obligar a James a aceptar esto. 

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Besarte conmigo a escondidas para luego decir que no puede haber nada? 

"Espera un poco... que yo recuerde tu fuiste la que me buscó" 

-No sé lo que pienso hacer Lily. 

-Tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento. 

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no es fácil ver al mejor amigo de toda tu vida a los ojos y decirle: "quiero salir con el amor de tu vida"

-¡Oh Sirius! James no puede quererme tanto. Está encaprichado conmigo y ya. 

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo el que está encaprichado contigo o tu conmigo?

Lily lo besó de nuevo y lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. 

-Deja de hacer eso – le dijo Sirius apartándola de si, aunque era un poco difícil en el poco campo que tenían en el armario – mira, está bien, voy a hablar con James, pero hasta entonces no podemos seguir con esto. 

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él? 

-Hoy en la noche. 

-Bien. Entonces... nos vemos. 

Lily salió de la habitación y Sirius se quedó solo en la oscuridad. 

"¿Nos vemos? ¿Acaso no comprendes que por enamorarme de ti voy a destruir toda mi vida y voy a perder a mi mejor amigo? Y además, ¿es sólo idea mí o no te acabo de tratar nada bien? No, no es tu culpa, todo esto es mi culpa... y ahora tendré que confesarme con él..."

 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no me convence tanto como quisiera, pero espero que les haya gustado y no las haya decepcionado. En cualquiera de los dos casos: ¡REVIEW PLEASE! 

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Me hacen muy muy feliz. Ya sé que está un poco corto, pero prefería dejarlo ahí, porque mis queridos (as) amigos y amigas lectores a la historia ya no le queda mucho tiempo... entro a la U en quince días y ya tengo unas lecturas que hacer, así que para esa época ya la voy a haber terminado, o al menos eso espero. 

Ahora una pregunta para todos: ¿debe o no Sirius decirle a James todo lo que ha pasado con Lily? ¡Espero su respuesta! Ya saben como: ¡review! Claro, que si me quieren mandar un mail no me enojo. 

¿El próximo capítulo?

*Sirius toma una decisión.

*Una conversación seria que definirá todo. 

*Un aparatoso accidente. 

Bien, me despido. Besos y abrazos para todos desde Costa Rica. Espero que nos leamos pronto. 

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black 

(¡Larga vida Sirius Black! Haga lo que haga Rowling él sigue vivo en nuestro corazón...)

PD: si alguien puede decirme como unirme a la Orden Siriusiana se lo agradeceré de todo corazón. Alguien me había dado la dirección, pero no recuerdo donde la guardé así que por favor.. si alguien puede decírmela se lo agradecería muchísimo. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. La decisión

**¡Hola a todos!**
    
    **PERD"N,PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N,PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N PERD"N **
    
    Lamento montones haber durado siglos en publicar. Mi excusa, la U y la total falta de ideas. Por favor, perdónenme. Es que la había llevado a Sirius a una posición demasiado fatal y no me di cuenta hasta que tuve que escribir esto, pero bueno, al fin salió. La U me tiene como loca y con muy poco tiempo. ¡¡Demasiado poco!! Y la inspiración que he tenido últimamente no ha sido de tipo romántico como es de esta historia (ya saben que estoy de humor medio cavernícola, como Esa chica es mía o medio trágico, como Mi vida a través del velo) 
    
    Bueno, aquí sigo después de mi imperdonable retraso de casi dos meses. 
    
    Respondo los reviews al final, por ahora, continuo. 
    
    °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"Perder a mi mejor amigo..."_

Sirius dirigió una mirada inquieta a James. No podía seguir ocultándoselo, aunque lo último que quería hacer era decírselo. Pero se lo había prometido a Lily. Por primera vez, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Lily su recuerdo lo irritó. Tener que herir a James por ella... iba a herirlo, se iba a enojar, nunca más en la vida le iba a hablar. 

Volvió a mirar a su amigo inquieto. Sabía que nada sería igual después de esa noche. Peter jugaba ajedrez con James en la mesa de la Sala Común, mientras Remus acababa de arreglarse para su cita de esa noche. 

Finalmente, James venció a Peter y lo celebró con una gran sonrisa. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso, y James notó que algo iba mal. Recordó la conversación de esa mañana. Algo le preocupaba a su amigo.

-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Remus nervioso. Ese día cumplía un mes de salir con Valery, y le había prometido una velada especial. 

-Te ves bien –le dijo James- llevas arreglándote toda la tarde, ya pareces Padfoot. Ahora vete, no hagas esperar a Valery. 

-Vale, no me esperéis despiertos –dijo en tono de broma antes de salir. James miró de nuevo a Sirius, quien rehuyó su mirada. 

-Wormtail –dijo James- ¿me prestarías tu trabajo sobre vampiros? Es que me faltan cinco centímetros y como es para mañana...  

El aludido palideció visiblemente. 

-¿Mañana? ¡Pero si yo no lo he empezado! ¡Me voy a la biblioteca! ¡Son tres metros! 

Peter salió como loco del salón. La sala común lucía extrañamente vacía. Lily y sus amigas no estaban, los alumnos de los cursos superiores estaban en un evento de la clase de astronomía y ese día había una demostración especial de artículos de broma a la cual los Merodeadores no habían ido porque todos los artículos que presentaban ellos ya los habían mejorado mucho tiempo atrás.    

-Prongs... –dijo Sirius revisando su agenda –el trabajo de vampiros es para dentro de un mes. 

-Lo sé –dijo James- pero así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuando tengamos que hacerlo se lo podemos copiar a Peter y podemos hablar. Anda ya Sirius, dime que te pasa.    

Sirius lo miró inquieto. Por supuesto que su amigo lo sabía. Siempre sabía... 

-James, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo levantándose. Su amigo se puso aún más serio. Sirius nunca le decía James en ese tono. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-No sé como decirte esto. 

-Hermano, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó James acentuando las palabras. 

-Sé que no tengo excusa, y entenderé que te enojes conmigo y ...

-Padfoot.

-¿Si? 

-Dispara. 

"Respira profundo, tienes que decírselo" 

-Estoy enamorado de Lily. 

James miró a su mejor amigo como si acabara de darle una cachetada. Sirius bajó la cabeza, no podía soportar ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo. 

-Ya veo –dijo James levantándose y caminando a la ventana. 

-Lo siento, yo no quería pero... 

-Lo entiendo –dijo James interrumpiéndolo. 

-¿Qué dices? 

-Lo entiendo. Más bien me extraña que duraras tanto en darte cuenta. 

"¿Qué rayos está diciendo? ¿Sabe que..?"

-Tu y yo Sirius, somos tan parecidos, demasiado parecidos... compartimos gustos, ideas, bromas, hemos pasado los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas juntos...  Yo sé que Lily Evans es un ángel desde el día que la vi. Tu tenías que darte cuenta en algún momento. No puedo culparte por amarla. 

"Eso en definitiva no era lo que esperaba" 

-Pero James, hay más. 

-No me interesa. 

-Pero James...

-No quiero oírlo. No me importa si Lily te corresponde, o si se lo has dicho, incluso que haya accedido a salir contigo. Si es así felicidades. De cualquier forma no dejarás de ser mi hermano, de la misma forma que no dejaré de amarla, de la misma forma que ella siempre será el amor de mi vida.  

James le dio la espalda y subió al cuarto. 

"No puedo hacer esto. Al fin me doy cuenta... lo siento, por Lily, y por mi... pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo."

°°°

_"Querida Lily:_

_Te espero mañana durante el receso de las nueve detrás del campo de Quidditch. Ya hablé con _

_James. Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante. Por favor, no faltes._

_Tuyo siempre,_

_Sirius "_   

Lily releyó la carta que había encontrado en su cama. Cómo había conseguido Sirius dejarla no lo había entendido, pero le interesaba más el contenido. Bajaba corriendo las gradas, miró su reloj, nueve y cinco. 

Llegó al lugar de la cita. Sirius Black la esperaba ahí. Impecable en su túnica negra, con el rostro impasible. Le sonrió, pero Sirius no le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello no podía estar bien. Trató de acercarse a él, pero Sirius se apartó. De cerca Lily pudo notar que tenía los ojos irritados, como si no hubiera dormido o incluso hubiese llorado (las dos cosas eran verdad aunque ella nunca lo supiera). Además, unas grandes ojeras marcaban de forma extraña su rostro. 

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó la chica extrañada de su actitud tan poco corriente. 

-Tenemos que hablar. 

-¿Dijo que no? –Sirius vio como Lily enrojecía a causa de la ira- ¡Y Potter se hace llamar tu amigo! ¿Cómo puede negarte que seas feliz? Ese creído bueno para...

-No te atrevas a decir nada contra James –le dijo Sirius en un tono algo amenazante- dijo que estaba bien, que genial, que felicidades. Dijo que no podía creer que yo hubiera durado tanto en darme cuanta de que eras un ángel. Que yo siempre sería su amigo, y tu el amor de su vida. 

Lily lo miró sin comprender, luego sonrió. 

-Vale Sirius, me asustaste. Entonces todo está bien. 

-No, no lo está –dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

-Pero si por Potter está bien...

-No es por James. Es por mi. 

-¿Qué? 

-Soy yo quien no puede hacer esto. Lo siento Lily. Te amo, y nunca vas a saber cuanto. Pero no puedo vivir conmigo mismo si le hago esto a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Lo siento, sé que te voy a hacer daño, y aunque no lo sepas yo sufro aún más que tu, pero no puedo hacer esto. ¿Entiendes? 

-No –dijo Lily retrocediendo- no me amas si puedes renunciar así a lo nuestro. 

-Lil, no espero que lo entiendas. Tu no sabes lo que es no tener a nadie en el mundo aparte de una familia de locos y desquiciados fanáticos de la limpieza de la sangre y esas tonterías que te consideran un fenómeno y que de repente aparezca una persona que lo tiene todo en tu vida que te da una mano, y te apoya, y te quiere, y te hace salir adelante. Soy lo que soy porque James me ayudó a salir adelante. Porque a sido mi amigo y me ha apoyado siempre. Y ahora sabe que te amo, y no le importa dejarme el paso libre, porque sabe que el tiene más de lo que yo nunca tuve o tendré. Pero es mi turno de ser un buen amigo, es mi turno de dejarle el paso libre hacia lo único que puede hacer su vida completa. 

-Nunca –dijo Lily- nunca querré a Potter. 

-Es una lástima –le dijo Sirius – porque la única persona que podría amarte como él soy yo. Y no voy a hacerlo. 

-Sirius, por favor, no hagas esto... 

-Lo siento Lil, pero no voy a volverme atrás.    

-Sirius- Lily empezó a llorar. 

"Lily, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es" 

-Siempre te voy a amar –dijo Sirius tratando de ignorar las lágrimas- no lo olvides. Siempre te voy a amar y siempre contarás conmigo, pero... 

Lily retrocedió. 

-Aléjate de mi. 

-Lil...

-¡Aléjate de mi! 

Lily no podía soportar quedarse ahí de pie, oyendo a Sirius decir que la amaba pero que no podía haber nada entre ellos. Empezó a correr, cegada por las lágrimas. Tenía que alejarse de ahí. 

-¡Lily, espera!  

Sirius corrió tras ella, pero la chica apretó el paso. De repente Sirius comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar. 

-¡Lily, cuidado! 

La chica cayó en uno de los hoyos de unos cinco metros de profundidad que rodeaban el estadio para sus reparaciones. Se escuchó un grito agudo y luego un silencio total. 

-¡LILY! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Una vez más LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero al menos seguí. 

Supongo que esto no es lo que esperaban que ocurriera, pero bueno, lo dije en algún momento, esto es una historia de amistad y no de amor, a pesar que es puro romance. 

Le quedan muy pocos capítulos de vida, unos dos, tres poniéndole mucho. 

Espero que les haya gustado, o que al menos alguien la haya leído después de que duré una eternidad en actualizar. Si les gustó, si no, si quieren tirarme tomatazos o mandarme un howler, ¡déjenme un review, por favor! Aunque sea solo para saber que lo leyeron.   

Prometo no durar lo mismo en actualizar.  ¿Adelantos? 

*Una chica en la enfermería. 

*Dos hombres que la aman.  

*El destino da un giro inesperado (después de que acabe esta historia ustedes van a odiarme por poco original. u_u pero así lo había planeado desde el inicio. No creí que la historia gustara tanto).    

Ahora bien, contesto los reviews que ustedes, maravillosas personas me dejaron. 
    
    **Lily4Ever: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos. Como viste te hice caso. Opté por rescatar la amistad del lado de James. Gracias por la idea de Snape o Malfoy, pero no sé si podré meterlo, porque según mis planes esto acabará en dos capítulos. Podría extenderlo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma seguro use tu sugerencia en otro que estoy escribiendo (Esa chica es mía) si encuentro una canción que me sirva. 
    
    **Valery Riddle:** ¡Hola! Se que fue una mención corta, pero es que Remus no es en realidad parte importante de la historia. Gracias por los ánimos. A mi también me gusta la idea de Sirius/Lily. Gran dilema, pero no parece tan complicado una vez que lidias con él ¿no? Al menos esa sensación me quedó al escribir este capítulo. ¿No hacer sufrir a James? Bueno, no sufrió mucho. Mi pobre Sirius es el que sufre. ¿Por qué si lo quiero tanto lo haré sufrir? Ahhh... 
    
    **Car-o-line:** ¡Hola! Gracias por los ánimos y las indicaciones. Me alegra que hayas seguido leyendo. Sé que el inicio es engañoso, bueno, esa era la idea. ¿cómo se produce la historia que conocemos? ¡No te pierdas el próximo chap! Y perdón por no seguir rápido. En cuanto a mi nombre, tienes razón, no me llamo Sara sino Alicia. Sara Fénix Black es el personaje de uno de mis fics (SFP&SFB ¡te lo recomiendo, es el mejor que tengo!) 
    
    **Andrea:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara, aunque no seguí pronto. Gracias por las indicaciones, y saludos para tu amiga, es de las mías ¡Viva Sirius Black! ¿segundo después de James para ti? Me parece, aunque bueno, mi segundo después de Sirius es Remus. Tal vez si viera más de James en los libros... bueno. Espero que te guste el chap. 
    
    **Agus y Moony:** ¡Hola! Gracias por las indicaciones, aunque aún así no la he encontrado. En parte tiene su gracia, porque entonces cada estrella se vuelve especial porque cualquiera podría ser Sirius. Filosofía estelar. (¿No te sonó eso al Principito?) Bueno, gracias por el apoyo que le has dado a esta historia. Me fascinan tus reviews. Parece que es a la única que le hice caso con eso de no lo termines pronto, pero no creo que te refirieras al tiempo ¿verdad? No sé si voy a extenderlo, no creo, por falta de tiempo, pero bueno, ya veremos. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Ya Sirius tomó su decisión. ¿Qué te parece? En mi opinión es lo que debió hacer desde un inicio, ¿tu que crees? 
    
    **Argie:** ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! Sé que soy cruel y despiadada por dejarlo así y de feria durar casi dos meses en seguir ¡Piedad por favor! Gracias por lo del talento, pero espero no haberte engañado, porque como que muy talentosa no. No vuelvo a meterme en estos dilemas existenciales, que me duele la cabeza desde que empecé a resolverlo. 
    
    **Herms Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste este fic, gracias por el apoyo. Sé que es corto, pero espero que lo disfrutes. 

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola! Podías no llegar a tiempo a esta, con lo que duré en actualizar. Tienes razón, Rowling tiene que hacer algo. Claro que Harry estará triste, pero me preguntaba si estará como al final del quinto, que ya nada le importaba y estaba como en otro mundo. No creo que a Sirius le gustara eso. Pero bueno, ¡Rowling tiene que sacarnos de eso! Si yo pude poner a Sirius con Lily y devolver la historia a su cauce, ¿no puede ella, la genio de todo esto revivir a Sirius? Sobre tu historia, me gusto mucho, en cuanto pueda te escribo un comentario grande y te lo mando. A mi también me fascina la pareja, pero no, no tienen mucho futuro... ¿No te imaginabas a Lily tan persistente? ¡Las chicas al poder! Es que es Sirius, no lo va a dejar ir porque si. En cuanto a mi, estudio psicología, acabo de empezar y me estoy volviendo loca con tanto que estudiar.         

Bien, eso es todo, hasta pronto. 

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black.  


	6. Amnesia

**Hola!!!!!**

Como ven no duré mucho en seguir, aunque tengo que confesarles que no me gustó mucho como quedó, nunca he sido buena con los finales. 

Pero bueno, este no es todavía el final (le queda otro capítulo, lo más dos aunque no creo) y espero que lo disfruten. 

Pero primero que nada contesto reviews, y en general gracias por haber continuado leyendo la historia a pesar de mi tardanza. 

**Lily4ever:** ¡Hola! Pues sí me gustaron tus ideas y pienso aplicarlas. Me alegro que te gustara esa chica es mía y que continúes leyendo este otro, aunque creo que aquel es mejor. Bueno, espero que te guste este chap. 

**Argie:** ¡Hola! Me gustaría saber (aparte de mi maldad ya conocida) que te pareció el capítulo. Lamento que no te gustara como lo dejé, pero desde un inicio había planeado dejarlo ahí, es que si no pierde gracia, pero entiendo tu enfado. Es como cuando vez una serie y las cosas importantes empiezan a pasar y ponen continuará... pero en fin, ya continué, y eso es algo, ¿no? 

**Andrea:** nunca negué que el final fuera predecible, y de hecho creo que te dije que no iba a destruir todo el mundo de JK. Me alegra que te gustara el chap, después del de las donas es el que más me ha gustado de este fic, pero la verdad este no es un fic que me guste mucho. (De hecho creo que sólo me gusta en verdad el de Sara, pero bueno...) Sí, me gustó la reacción de James, y sé que Sirius no actuó bien en este fic, (tal vez por eso no me gusta) aunque al fin hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Espero no haber durado mucho, aunque sé que siempre lo hago. Creo que me matarías si pudieras si te digo que de SFP&SFB llevo 568 páginas de Word y no he publicado casi nada... 

Bueno, los dejo con el chap. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡LILY! 

"Que estés bien, por favor, que estés bien"

Sirius corrió rápidamente hasta la zanja. Era increíblemente profunda. 

-¡LILY! ¡LILY!

"Lil, por favor..."

La chica no le respondía. Sirius trató de verla, pero la oscuridad era profunda. Sacó la varita. 

-¡Lumos solerem!

Una gran luz llenó la zanja, y Sirius pudo verla inconsciente y desmadejada. 

"Es mi culpa, mi culpa... voy a bajar"

-¡SIRIUS! 

"¿James?"

Sirius se volvió y pudo ver como su amigo se acercaba corriendo, seguido de lejos por el resto del equipo de Quiddicth. 

-Prongs, rápido, es Lily....  

°°°

Los chicos estaban en la enfermería. James y Sirius habían bajado a la zanja con ayuda del resto del equipo que habían ido a alertar a los profesores quienes habían llegado en su ayuda. 

Lily estaba grave, había caído en la parte más profunda y se había rajado la cabeza contra una roca. La sangre se confundía con el rojo de su pelo y la roca había quedado teñida con ella. 

-Estará bien –les dijo al fin la señora Pomfrey- pero no se cuando podrá despertar. Sería mejor que volvieran a las clases... 

-No –dijeron los dos a la vez- nos quedaremos, al menos un rato. 

La señora Pomfrey los dejó solos. James miró a su amigo con detenimiento. 

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó al fin. 

Sirius se lo dijo todo. 

-Sirius, no tenías que hacer eso. Si ella te ama... yo quiero que sea feliz, y que tu seas feliz.  

-Yo no podría ser feliz –le dijo Sirius- no sabiendo que tu la quieres. 

-¿Pero no ves que yo tampoco? 

-No –le dijo Sirius- tu la amas. No tenemos que sufrir los dos. Tu has hecho mucho por mi James, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si en algún momento tienes una oportunidad con Lily yo seré el primero en celebrarlo. 

-No creo que tenga muchas oportunidades. 

-Yo perdí todas las mías hoy. 

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta. 

-¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó James. 

-No puedo quedarme aquí –dijo Sirius- es mi culpa. Tu quédate. 

James no pudo disuadirlo. 

°°°

Los días pasaban y Lily no daba signos de mejoría. James pasaba todo el tiempo en la enfermería. Sirius, Remus y Peter le hacían compañía ocasionalmente, y Sirius se encargaba de mantenerlo al día con las clases y los trabajos, cosa inusual ya de por si en si mismo. 

Finalmente, una mañana de diciembre Lily abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Ahí, junto a ella estaba un chico... 

-¿Potter? 

James se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió el cabello. 

-¡Lily! ¡Despertaste al fin! ¡Señora Pomfrey! 

-Potter... –repitió Lily- ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy? 

-¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó James extrañado. En ese momento la señora Pomfrey lo sacó del salón. 

James fue inmediatamente a buscar a su amigo. Esperaron impacientemente hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió y les dio la noticia:

-Está amnésica. 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sirius sin entender. 

-Perdió la memoria –aclaró la señora Pomfrey. 

-Pero... no puede ser –dijo James- me reconoció cuando me vio. 

-Es sólo la memoria acorto plazo, probablemente los últimos dos o tres meses. 

"Entonces no recuerda nada...¡Sirius, cómo puedes pensar eso!" 

-¿Podemos entrar a verla? –preguntó Sirius mirando hacia la puerta con impaciencia.  

-No –dijo Madame Pomfrey- tiene que descansar. Pero si alguno de ustedes se ofreciera a mantenerla al día con las clases y los trabajos... 

-James lo hará sin problema –dijo Sirius. James lo miró asombrado e iba a reclamar, pero la decisión que pudo leer en los azules ojos de su amigo era tan firme que sólo acertó a asentir. 

°°°

-Sirius, creí que nunca ibas a venir, Potter pasa todo el día aquí –dijo Lily al verlo entrar. 

-Eh...si, ya sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti –le dijo Sirius-pero está en entrenamiento, así que te traje los apuntes de hoy de historia. 

-Creí que no te gustaba la historia. 

-No me gusta. Y... ¿cómo te sientes? 

-Bien –dijo la chica- no había podido agradecerte por sacarme de la zanja... 

-James lo hizo casi todo. 

-Como sea, gracias. 

Sirius miró atentamente esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con cierta adoración. 

-¿Y como está todo? –le preguntó la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿no te han vuelto a poner en detención? Solíamos divertirnos mucho... 

-No –dijo Sirius- James pasa aquí, así que no hemos podido planear nada en grande.

-Pues deberías llevártelo más a menudo –dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño- me estresa que esté aquí todo el tiempo. 

-Creí que te gustaba la compañía. 

-Sí, la buena, como tu. 

-Lil... 

-¿Qué cosa? Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. 

-¿y no con James?

-Bueno... la verdad es que Potter está un poco distinto. 

-¿Para bien? 

-Al menos no me pide salir cada cinco minutos. 

-Ha estado muy preocupado por ti. 

-¿Y tú no has estado preocupado?

-Claro que sí. Mi mejor amiga está grave. 

-Amiga, claro, amiga. 

"Oh no, ya se acord

-¿Qué quieres decir?  -preguntó en un susurro.

-Que deberías darte cuenta de que no quiero ser solo tu amiga. 

"Vamos Sirius, por James... "

-Lily, no digas eso, acabas de pasar una conmoción...

-No vas a decirme que no te gusto. 

-Sí, no puedo decirte que no te encuentro atractiva, pero no conseguirás de mi nada más que amistad. Siento tener que decirte eso bajo estas condiciones, pero... 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Potter? –preguntó la chica con veneno. 

-No es por James, es por mi –dijo Sirius lentamente levantándose- creo que mejor me voy. No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte. 

Sirius salió de la sala. Lily se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.  

°°°

-Es un buen chico

Lily miró a su alrededor. ¿Quién había hablado? James acababa de irse y se había quedado sola, o al menos eso creía. Otra voz se unió a la primera. 

-Tu le importas, y le importas mucho. 

Lily pudo identificar de donde provenían las voces. Los retratos de enfermeras y curanderos habían empezado a hablarle. 

-¿Me hablan a mi? 

-Pues vieras que no, le hablamos a la cama –dijo uno de los curanderos. 

-Por supuesto que te hablamos a ti cariño –le dijo una amable enfermera al tiempo que fulminaba al anterior con su mirada. 

-Pero, ¿de quien hablan? 

-De James Potter, por supuesto. 

-Ese estúpido engreído... –dijo Lily en un susurro. 

-Eres injusta con él, ¿sabes? –dijo la primera voz- mientras estuviste inconsciente no te dejó sola más que cuando lo obligaron. Tu eres la persona más importante en su vida junto con Sirius Black. 

-Sirius- Lily había tratado de no pensar en él. 

-Olvídate de Sirius Black –le dijo el curandero que había sido irónico con anterioridad- no tienes ningún futuro con él, y sólo él podría amarte como James Potter...  y no lo va a hacer. 

Lily miró al retrato con la boca abierta. 

°°°

-¡James! Creí que no ibas a venir hoy. 

James miró a Lily sorprendido. Por primera vez parecía feliz de verlo. Dejó a medio camino la mano que subía a su boca para comerse una rana de chocolate. 

-Lily, ¿desde cuando me dices James?

-¿Te molesta? 

-No –dijo el chico con una sonrisa- para nada, es más, me gusta –James le sonrió sinceramente, como lo hacía últimamente, sin nada de su peculiar arrogancia. Se echó la rana a la boca.   

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo –le dijo la chica sonriendo- Madame Pomfrey  dice que estaré fuera para el Baile de Navidad. ¿Irías conmigo? 

James casi se atraganta. Se levantó de golpe y Lily tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda. 

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó cuando dejó de toser y se sentó. 

-Eh.. creo que sí. ¿Podrías repetir lo último que dijiste? 

-Te pregunté si irías conmigo al baile de navidad –le dijo la chica sin dudarlo. 

-Lily... –James no podía ocultar su sorpresa- ¿por qué?

-Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi –le dijo con una sonrisa más dulce que las anteriores. 

-Yo no he pasado todo este tiempo aquí para eso, digo, no tienes que pagarme o algo así –dijo James precipitadamente. 

-Sé que no lo hiciste, y por eso quiero hacerlo. Quiero salir contigo. 

-Lily... Tengo... tengo que pensarlo. 

James salió rápidamente de la enfermería. 

-No puedes hacer eso chica –la regañó uno de los retratos. 

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saber... 

°°°

-¿Qué tu qué? ¡Tienes que decirle que sí! 

-Sirius, no puedo. 

-No te detengas por mi. 

-No es por ti, es por mi. 

"¡Que razón tiene al decir que nos parecemos montones!"

-Mira James, yo ya estoy superando lo de Lily, es más, ya tengo una cita para el baile. Ve ocn ella o me enojaré contigo. 

-Pero no quiero que lo haga solo porque la he estado cuidando...

-Mira Prongs, si no te gusta Lily dilo y ya –le dijo Sirius burlón. 

-Padfoot... por favor. 

-Eso te digo yo. Te dije que iba a ser el primero en celebrar si ella te daba una oportunidad y lo cumplo. Y para celebrar, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. 

-Es de noche. 

-¿Eso alguna vez nos ha detenido? 

-¡Voy por la capa! 

James subió corriendo a las habitaciones y Sirius suspiró. 

"Así es como tiene que ser. Y ahora ya no pienses en ellos Sirius. Ya se acabó, James va a ser feliz, y ella también... y tu serás feliz porque ellos lo son"  

James bajó con la capa de invisibilidad y Sirius le sonrió sinceramente. Sí, ya todo era como tenía que ser. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! No me ha gustado mucho, pero así tenía que ser. El próximo capítulo va a ser el final, pero no sé que tan largo vaya a ser. 

La escena de los cuadros en la enfermería se me ocurrió viendo los cuadros de la película, que no me había fijado que en la enfermería habían cuadros. 

Recordar que ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de JK Rowling....

Y en cuanto a adelantos... 

*¡Es el final! (Voy a terminar por primera vez un fic)

*El capítulo se llama "¿¿como debía ser??" 

*Creo que la gente sabe en que termina la historia... ¿o no? 

Bueno, los dejo. Si quieren, pueden, y son taaaaaaan buenos, ¡dejenme un review por favor! Que no se imaginan los ánimos que me dan. 

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black.   

**Hola!!!!!**

Como ven no duré mucho en seguir, aunque tengo que confesarles que no me gustó mucho como quedó, nunca he sido buena con los finales. 

Pero bueno, este no es todavía el final (le queda otro capítulo, lo más dos aunque no creo) y espero que lo disfruten. 

Pero primero que nada contesto reviews, y en general gracias por haber continuado leyendo la historia a pesar de mi tardanza. 

**Lily4ever:** ¡Hola! Pues sí me gustaron tus ideas y pienso aplicarlas. Me alegro que te gustara esa chica es mía y que continúes leyendo este otro, aunque creo que aquel es mejor. Bueno, espero que te guste este chap. 

**Argie:** ¡Hola! Me gustaría saber (aparte de mi maldad ya conocida) que te pareció el capítulo. Lamento que no te gustara como lo dejé, pero desde un inicio había planeado dejarlo ahí, es que si no pierde gracia, pero entiendo tu enfado. Es como cuando vez una serie y las cosas importantes empiezan a pasar y ponen continuará... pero en fin, ya continué, y eso es algo, ¿no? 

**Andrea:** nunca negué que el final fuera predecible, y de hecho creo que te dije que no iba a destruir todo el mundo de JK. Me alegra que te gustara el chap, después del de las donas es el que más me ha gustado de este fic, pero la verdad este no es un fic que me guste mucho. (De hecho creo que sólo me gusta en verdad el de Sara, pero bueno...) Sí, me gustó la reacción de James, y sé que Sirius no actuó bien en este fic, (tal vez por eso no me gusta) aunque al fin hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Espero no haber durado mucho, aunque sé que siempre lo hago. Creo que me matarías si pudieras si te digo que de SFP&SFB llevo 568 páginas de Word y no he publicado casi nada... 

Bueno, los dejo con el chap. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡LILY! 

"Que estés bien, por favor, que estés bien"

Sirius corrió rápidamente hasta la zanja. Era increíblemente profunda. 

-¡LILY! ¡LILY!

"Lil, por favor..."

La chica no le respondía. Sirius trató de verla, pero la oscuridad era profunda. Sacó la varita. 

-¡Lumos solerem!

Una gran luz llenó la zanja, y Sirius pudo verla inconsciente y desmadejada. 

"Es mi culpa, mi culpa... voy a bajar"

-¡SIRIUS! 

"¿James?"

Sirius se volvió y pudo ver como su amigo se acercaba corriendo, seguido de lejos por el resto del equipo de Quiddicth. 

-Prongs, rápido, es Lily....  

°°°

Los chicos estaban en la enfermería. James y Sirius habían bajado a la zanja con ayuda del resto del equipo que habían ido a alertar a los profesores quienes habían llegado en su ayuda. 

Lily estaba grave, había caído en la parte más profunda y se había rajado la cabeza contra una roca. La sangre se confundía con el rojo de su pelo y la roca había quedado teñida con ella. 

-Estará bien –les dijo al fin la señora Pomfrey- pero no se cuando podrá despertar. Sería mejor que volvieran a las clases... 

-No –dijeron los dos a la vez- nos quedaremos, al menos un rato. 

La señora Pomfrey los dejó solos. James miró a su amigo con detenimiento. 

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó al fin. 

Sirius se lo dijo todo. 

-Sirius, no tenías que hacer eso. Si ella te ama... yo quiero que sea feliz, y que tu seas feliz.  

-Yo no podría ser feliz –le dijo Sirius- no sabiendo que tu la quieres. 

-¿Pero no ves que yo tampoco? 

-No –le dijo Sirius- tu la amas. No tenemos que sufrir los dos. Tu has hecho mucho por mi James, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si en algún momento tienes una oportunidad con Lily yo seré el primero en celebrarlo. 

-No creo que tenga muchas oportunidades. 

-Yo perdí todas las mías hoy. 

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta. 

-¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó James. 

-No puedo quedarme aquí –dijo Sirius- es mi culpa. Tu quédate. 

James no pudo disuadirlo. 

°°°

Los días pasaban y Lily no daba signos de mejoría. James pasaba todo el tiempo en la enfermería. Sirius, Remus y Peter le hacían compañía ocasionalmente, y Sirius se encargaba de mantenerlo al día con las clases y los trabajos, cosa inusual ya de por si en si mismo. 

Finalmente, una mañana de diciembre Lily abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Ahí, junto a ella estaba un chico... 

-¿Potter? 

James se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió el cabello. 

-¡Lily! ¡Despertaste al fin! ¡Señora Pomfrey! 

-Potter... –repitió Lily- ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy? 

-¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó James extrañado. En ese momento la señora Pomfrey lo sacó del salón. 

James fue inmediatamente a buscar a su amigo. Esperaron impacientemente hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió y les dio la noticia:

-Está amnésica. 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sirius sin entender. 

-Perdió la memoria –aclaró la señora Pomfrey. 

-Pero... no puede ser –dijo James- me reconoció cuando me vio. 

-Es sólo la memoria acorto plazo, probablemente los últimos dos o tres meses. 

"Entonces no recuerda nada...¡Sirius, cómo puedes pensar eso!" 

-¿Podemos entrar a verla? –preguntó Sirius mirando hacia la puerta con impaciencia.  

-No –dijo Madame Pomfrey- tiene que descansar. Pero si alguno de ustedes se ofreciera a mantenerla al día con las clases y los trabajos... 

-James lo hará sin problema –dijo Sirius. James lo miró asombrado e iba a reclamar, pero la decisión que pudo leer en los azules ojos de su amigo era tan firme que sólo acertó a asentir. 

°°°

-Sirius, creí que nunca ibas a venir, Potter pasa todo el día aquí –dijo Lily al verlo entrar. 

-Eh...si, ya sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti –le dijo Sirius-pero está en entrenamiento, así que te traje los apuntes de hoy de historia. 

-Creí que no te gustaba la historia. 

-No me gusta. Y... ¿cómo te sientes? 

-Bien –dijo la chica- no había podido agradecerte por sacarme de la zanja... 

-James lo hizo casi todo. 

-Como sea, gracias. 

Sirius miró atentamente esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con cierta adoración. 

-¿Y como está todo? –le preguntó la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿no te han vuelto a poner en detención? Solíamos divertirnos mucho... 

-No –dijo Sirius- James pasa aquí, así que no hemos podido planear nada en grande.

-Pues deberías llevártelo más a menudo –dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño- me estresa que esté aquí todo el tiempo. 

-Creí que te gustaba la compañía. 

-Sí, la buena, como tu. 

-Lil... 

-¿Qué cosa? Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. 

-¿y no con James?

-Bueno... la verdad es que Potter está un poco distinto. 

-¿Para bien? 

-Al menos no me pide salir cada cinco minutos. 

-Ha estado muy preocupado por ti. 

-¿Y tú no has estado preocupado?

-Claro que sí. Mi mejor amiga está grave. 

-Amiga, claro, amiga. 

"Oh no, ya se acord

-¿Qué quieres decir?  -preguntó en un susurro.

-Que deberías darte cuenta de que no quiero ser solo tu amiga. 

"Vamos Sirius, por James... "

-Lily, no digas eso, acabas de pasar una conmoción...

-No vas a decirme que no te gusto. 

-Sí, no puedo decirte que no te encuentro atractiva, pero no conseguirás de mi nada más que amistad. Siento tener que decirte eso bajo estas condiciones, pero... 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Potter? –preguntó la chica con veneno. 

-No es por James, es por mi –dijo Sirius lentamente levantándose- creo que mejor me voy. No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte. 

Sirius salió de la sala. Lily se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.  

°°°

-Es un buen chico

Lily miró a su alrededor. ¿Quién había hablado? James acababa de irse y se había quedado sola, o al menos eso creía. Otra voz se unió a la primera. 

-Tu le importas, y le importas mucho. 

Lily pudo identificar de donde provenían las voces. Los retratos de enfermeras y curanderos habían empezado a hablarle. 

-¿Me hablan a mi? 

-Pues vieras que no, le hablamos a la cama –dijo uno de los curanderos. 

-Por supuesto que te hablamos a ti cariño –le dijo una amable enfermera al tiempo que fulminaba al anterior con su mirada. 

-Pero, ¿de quien hablan? 

-De James Potter, por supuesto. 

-Ese estúpido engreído... –dijo Lily en un susurro. 

-Eres injusta con él, ¿sabes? –dijo la primera voz- mientras estuviste inconsciente no te dejó sola más que cuando lo obligaron. Tu eres la persona más importante en su vida junto con Sirius Black. 

-Sirius- Lily había tratado de no pensar en él. 

-Olvídate de Sirius Black –le dijo el curandero que había sido irónico con anterioridad- no tienes ningún futuro con él, y sólo él podría amarte como James Potter...  y no lo va a hacer. 

Lily miró al retrato con la boca abierta. 

°°°

-¡James! Creí que no ibas a venir hoy. 

James miró a Lily sorprendido. Por primera vez parecía feliz de verlo. Dejó a medio camino la mano que subía a su boca para comerse una rana de chocolate. 

-Lily, ¿desde cuando me dices James?

-¿Te molesta? 

-No –dijo el chico con una sonrisa- para nada, es más, me gusta –James le sonrió sinceramente, como lo hacía últimamente, sin nada de su peculiar arrogancia. Se echó la rana a la boca.   

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo –le dijo la chica sonriendo- Madame Pomfrey  dice que estaré fuera para el Baile de Navidad. ¿Irías conmigo? 

James casi se atraganta. Se levantó de golpe y Lily tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda. 

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó cuando dejó de toser y se sentó. 

-Eh.. creo que sí. ¿Podrías repetir lo último que dijiste? 

-Te pregunté si irías conmigo al baile de navidad –le dijo la chica sin dudarlo. 

-Lily... –James no podía ocultar su sorpresa- ¿por qué?

-Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi –le dijo con una sonrisa más dulce que las anteriores. 

-Yo no he pasado todo este tiempo aquí para eso, digo, no tienes que pagarme o algo así –dijo James precipitadamente. 

-Sé que no lo hiciste, y por eso quiero hacerlo. Quiero salir contigo. 

-Lily... Tengo... tengo que pensarlo. 

James salió rápidamente de la enfermería. 

-No puedes hacer eso chica –la regañó uno de los retratos. 

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saber... 

°°°

-¿Qué tu qué? ¡Tienes que decirle que sí! 

-Sirius, no puedo. 

-No te detengas por mi. 

-No es por ti, es por mi. 

"¡Que razón tiene al decir que nos parecemos montones!"

-Mira James, yo ya estoy superando lo de Lily, es más, ya tengo una cita para el baile. Ve ocn ella o me enojaré contigo. 

-Pero no quiero que lo haga solo porque la he estado cuidando...

-Mira Prongs, si no te gusta Lily dilo y ya –le dijo Sirius burlón. 

-Padfoot... por favor. 

-Eso te digo yo. Te dije que iba a ser el primero en celebrar si ella te daba una oportunidad y lo cumplo. Y para celebrar, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. 

-Es de noche. 

-¿Eso alguna vez nos ha detenido? 

-¡Voy por la capa! 

James subió corriendo a las habitaciones y Sirius suspiró. 

"Así es como tiene que ser. Y ahora ya no pienses en ellos Sirius. Ya se acabó, James va a ser feliz, y ella también... y tu serás feliz porque ellos lo son"  

James bajó con la capa de invisibilidad y Sirius le sonrió sinceramente. Sí, ya todo era como tenía que ser. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! No me ha gustado mucho, pero así tenía que ser. El próximo capítulo va a ser el final, pero no sé que tan largo vaya a ser. 

La escena de los cuadros en la enfermería se me ocurrió viendo los cuadros de la película, que no me había fijado que en la enfermería habían cuadros. 

Recordar que ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de JK Rowling....

Y en cuanto a adelantos... 

*¡Es el final! (Voy a terminar por primera vez un fic)

*El capítulo se llama "¿¿como debía ser??" 

*Creo que la gente sabe en que termina la historia... ¿o no? 

Bueno, los dejo. Si quieren, pueden, y son taaaaaaan buenos, ¡dejenme un review por favor! Que no se imaginan los ánimos que me dan. 

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black.   


	7. ¿Como debía ser?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|
    
    Hola a todos!!!!!!!!
    
    Aquí estoy, dispuesta a terminar con la historia. Me da un poco de pena que ya se acabe... pero bueno, algún día tenía que pasar. Es mejor a que no la termine, ¿o me equivoco? 
    
    No quiero ponerme melancólica, así que para matar el sentimentalismo del momento recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de JK Rowling, quien probablemente se moriría si se entera de que emparejé a Sirius y a Lily, pero bueno... 
    
    Ahora, contesto reviews!  
    
    **Agus y Moony:** ¡Hola! Sí, te extrañé en el otro chap, pero bueno, espero que te haya dado una alegría encontrar dos chaps por leer. Me alegra montones que te guste y que te haya conmovido esa parte, porque a mi me conmovió mucho escribirla. ¡Gracias por decir que está escrito lindo! Me da muchos ánimos. Obviamente que Sirius es un amor, y fue una desición muy difícil... por un momento pensé en hacerlo total AU, pero no, me apegue al plan original. Lo de impecable con la túnica negra, bueno, no me imagino a Sirius desaliñado la verdad. ¿Cómo que no me aburres más? Tus reviews nunca me aburren:¡me encantan! Si, da un poco de pena terminarlo. Ha sido un placer tenerte como lectora, siempre disfruto tus comentarios. En cuanto a seguirme en otro fic... tengo seis más publicados. Te recomiendo especialmente SFP&SFB, es de Sirius y el amor de su vida... bueno, al final está la trama resumida. Te recomiendo ese, y si no Esa chica es mía, en fin, no sé, me alegrará verte en cualquier otro fic. Gracias por tu apoyo durante este fic en particular, significo mucho para mi.    
    
    **Lily4Ever:** ¿Cuáles ideas? La de la amistad de James (aunque yo ya lo había pensado un poco así) y lo de Snape y Malfoy. En cuanto a la canción me gusta mucho, pero no la voy a poner por varias razones. La primera (y más importante) es que ya tenía escrito el final cuando me llegó tu idea. Dos, que este es mi único fic que planeaba dejar sin ninguna canción. Y tres, que no sé muy bien como hacerla calzar con el final, bueno, se me ocurren unas formas, pero tendría que cambiar algunas cosas... sin embargo, me duele quedarte debiendo la canción, así que la incluiré en Esa chica es mía, que ese si va de solo canciones.      

**Valery Riddle:** ¡Pues de nada! Me gusta hacer los sueños de la gente realidad... aquí te menciono de nuevo, espero que te guste. Claro que su amistad puede superar esto... pero bueno, léelo tu misma. Ya sé que en un fic todo puede pasar, pero tenía definido el final desde hace mucho... Me alegra que te conmoviera el capítulo, sí, yo también lloraba por Sirius al escribirlo, pero bueno... espero que disfrutes el final.  

Bueno, ahora sí, los dejo con el final de: ¿Por qué ella? 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Que el silencio sea tu penitencia" 

Sirius estaba con su cita, una chica de Ravenclaw perteneciente de toda la vida a su club de fans. Estaban en una mesa, mientras veía a su mejor amigo bailando con ella... ella... Lily Evans.  

Había sido una tortura. Lily, a pesar de cómo la había rechazado aquel día en la enfermería todavía lo trataba como un buen amigo. Sirius no estaba seguro de querer eso... hubiese preferido alejarse de ella. Pero no podía, por James... 

Las cosas entre ellos parecían ir muy bien. James había tenido que ceder ante la presión de su amigo y no habían vuelto a hablar de lo que había pasado entre Sirius y Lily. En cuanto a ella... 

Cuando James fue a buscar unas bebidas Lily se acercó a él.

-Hola – saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa -¿no quieres bailar? 

-Eh... 

-Como buenos amigos –dijo con esa sonrisa tan dulce que la caracterizaba. 

-Claro –Sirius se excusó con su cita y salió a la pista con ella. Sonaba una canción lenta. 

-Sirius –dijo la chica al tiempo que lo abrazaba y escondía su cara en su hombro- tengo que confesarte algo, me gusta James. 

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Sirius no sin cierta sorpresa. 

-Creo que sí. 

-Deberías decírselo entonces –dijo el chico pensando en la felicidad que le produciría eso a su amigo, pero sin dejar de sentir un extraño vacío en el estómago. 

-Antes de decírselo... necesito saber Sirius. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? De lo que no recuerdo... ¿No hay nada que tengas que decirme? ¿Qué quieras decirme? 

Sirius sintió como le sudaban las manos y se atragantaba. Guardó silencio. 

-¿Nada? –le preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius se perdió en esos ojos verdes esmeralda que eran su locura... y pensó en aquella frase. 

_"Que el silencio sea tu penitencia..."_

-No –dijo Sirius con voz normal, con un gran esfuerzo sonrió- no. Solo, habla con él. No podías hacer elección mejor.     

Terminaron la pieza en silencio. Sirius se acercó a la mesa donde James hablaba con la chica de Ravenclaw y le "devolvió" a Lily con una sonrisa. 

-James, ¿quieres que salgamos a caminar? –le dijo la chica señalando hacia los jardines. 

-Eh... – James buscó a su amigo con la mirada. Sirius elevó los ojos al cielo con exasperación y luego le hizo señas de que fuera con ella. James sonrió –claro. 

Pero antes de salir del salón volvió a ver a su amigo. Sirius le sonrió y levantó sus pulgares. James supo que de verdad a su amigo no le importaba. Y Lily también lo vio. 

A partir de esa noche, Lily Evans y James Potter se hicieron novios. 

°°°

El tiempo pasó volando. Los EXTASIS, la graduación, la academia de aurores... 

Ese caluroso día de junio Sirius esperaba a James en la terraza de Florean Fonterscue. Su amigo había insistido en que quería hablar con él en aquel lugar, donde solían verse para ir a comprar los útiles en vacaciones y donde compartían noticias sobre sus vacaciones. Sirius no sabía para que lo había citado ahí, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo importante. 

El tiempo le había sentado de las mil maravillas. Su tío Alphard había muerto heredándole parte de su fortuna, por lo que vivía holgadamente, aunque había invertido casi todo el dinero en sus estudios de auror. Vivía en un piso en el centro de Londres y tenía una motocicleta voladora que era su orgullo. Su vida personal no había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, sin tomar en cuenta que ahora no gastaba bromas cada quince minutos (aunque ganas no le faltaban) y trabajaba seriamente en aquella organización de Dumbledore para combatir a ese extraño grupo de fuerzas oscuras. No tenía novia fija y no había tenido ninguna relación seria que durara más de tres meses (y esa había sido muy extraña). 

Vestía una larga túnica negra con unos adornos plateados discretos y elegantes. Llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros, lacio y reluciente, como siempre. Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver acercarse a su amigo y le sonrió con esa dentadura blanca y perfecta que eran las delicias de todas las mujeres que conocía. Su amigo, quien no había cambiado mucho (alto, con la contextura clásica de un buscador de Quidditch y el pelo negro y alborotado) le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Veo que las cosas no cambian Prongs –le dijo Sirius- siempre llegando tarde. 

-Creo que eras tu el que llegaba tarde siempre –le reprochó James. 

-Como sea –dijo Sirius conciente de que su amigo tenía razón- ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme para citarme aquí? 

-Calma Padfoot. ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos un helado? 

Prongs y Padfoot. Hacía años que nadie les decía así. Remus se había casado con Valery, su novia desde el colegio y vivían en Escocia. Peter trabajaba para Gringgotts en Albania. Ellos por su parte no se veían muy a menudo a pesar de que ambos trabajaban en el ministerio. Los aurores tenían mucho trabajo por los movimientos de magos oscuros, por lo que Sirius siempre estaba viajando, mientras que James y Lily eran inefables, y siempre estaban ocupados. 

Los dos amigos se sentaron en el balcón donde siempre lo hacían. Intercambiaron noticias poco importantes sobre el trabajo y las últimas cartas de sus amigos. Finalmente, James se puso serio.

-Sirius, tengo una noticia que darte, y una proposición que hacerte. 

-Suena interesante. 

-Creo que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no sé, pensé que tal vez...

-Prongs. 

-¿Sí?    

-Dispara. 

"Eso me recuerda algo..." 

James tomó aire y dijo de un tirón:

-Le pedí a Lily que se case conmigo y dijo que sí. 

Sirius lo miró por un momento sin saber como reaccionar, aunque luego todos los presentes oyeron una explosión de alegría y felicitaciones y vieron como Sirius se abalanzaba sobre James y lo abrazaba. 

-¡EXCELENTE! ¡FELICIDADES AMIGO! ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON LILY!  

-Calma Padfoot –le dijo James sonriendo ante la reacción de sincera alegría de su amigo. 

-¿CALMA? ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON EL AMOR DE TU VIDA!

-Sí, y creo que me acabas de ahorrar anunciarlo en el Profeta. 

Sirius sonrió y volvió a sentarse. 

-Pero, ¿cuándo se lo pediste? 

-Ayer. 

-¿Y dijo que sí? 

-Sí. No lo dudó un momento. 

-Excelente James, me alegra montones por ti. 

-Me dio esa impresión –dijo James sonriendo- gracias. 

-¿Y por qué no te acompañó Lily para darme la noticia? Hace mucho no la veo –dijo Sirius notando que generalmente, las parejas daban juntas esa noticia. 

-Eso... – James se vio algo incómodo- es que preferí decírtelo yo, por si te molestaba. 

-¿Molestarme? ¡Tonterías! –dijo Sirius- ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que...

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo James rápidamente- no es eso. Es que queremos pedirte que seas nuestro padrino de bodas.

Sirius lo miró sin comprender. 

-¿Y? 

-Que pensé que tal vez te sentirías incómodo, y que si Lily venía no podrías decirle que no. 

-¡Tonterías!... aunque, bueno, bien pensado es algo raro... ¡pero claro que acepto! A menos que a ti te incomode. 

-Para nada –dijo James aliviado de la reacción de su amigo- no puedo imaginarme un padrino mejor. 

-Pues yo tampoco –dijo Sirius- así que está hecho. 

-Hecho. 

-Y Prongs... 

-¿Sí? 

-Gracias. 

James no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por qué. Conocía lo perfectamente bien a su amigo para saber que le agradecía haberle dado la noticia él solo. 

°°°

Sirius estaba solo en su apartamento. El traje entero para la boda del día siguiente estaba listo en un gancho al frente de su cama. Él estaba viendo por la ventana mientras un aguacero torrencial caía sobre Londres. A penas unos cuantos carros y unos fugaces peatones se distinguían desde arriba. 

El día anterior había sido la despedida de soltero. James debía estar en esos momentos en su apartamento con un ataque de nervios peor de los que tenía antes de las finales de Quidditch.  

Sirius sostenía una caja abierta en la mano y observaba no sin cierta melancolía los anillos de la boda. Él, como el padrino le correspondía guardarlos y entregárselos a James al día siguiente. No podía creer que al día siguiente su mejor amigo y ella.. 

Pero así era la vida. Así era como tenía que ser. Siempre lo había sabido. En esa lluviosa tarde lo había recordado todo tal y como había ocurrido... y ahora todo terminaba ahí. 

Llamaron a la puerta. 

Sirius se dirigió a abrirla extrañado. No esperaba a nadie, y menos bajo semejante diluvio. Al abrir no supo que decir. Una mujer empapada de arriba abajo lo miraba con un par de ojos de brillante color esmeralda enmarcados por unos cabellos rojo fuego que chorreaban agua lentamente. Lily Evans. 

La chica no esperó ninguna indicación y sin siquiera saludar se abalanzó sobre Sirius y lo besó apasionadamente, cerrando la puerta tras si y empujándolo en el interior de la habitación. Sirius había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero finalmente reaccionó y la alejó de ella. 

-Lily, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Mañana te casas con James! 

-Necesito hablar contigo. 

-Bueno, a eso yo no lo llamo exactamente hablar. 

Lily bajó la mirada. Sirius entró a su cuarto y volvió con un paño. 

-Ten –le dijo tendiéndoselo- estás empapada. 

-Gracias – Lily lo tomó y se secó el pelo. 

-¿y bien? –le preguntó Sirius. 

-Tengo que confesarte algo. Yo... nunca perdí la memoria. 

-¿Qué? – Sirius la miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que oía- pero Madame Pomfrey...

-O, en un inicio sí, tras la conmoción... pero luego empecé a recordar algunas cosas. Algo que tu dijiste el día que me rechazaste en la enfermería, y algo que oí después... me lo recordaron todo. 

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo? –le preguntó Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos. Todo estaba derrumbándose. ¿Todo ese tiempo ella había sabido que... 

-Necesitaba saber... necesitaba saber si de verdad renunciarías a mi. Por eso decidí invitar a James al baile... 

-¿Todo ha sido una mentira? 

-Necesitaba saber si de verdad sacrificarías lo nuestro. Por eso ese día en el baile te pregunté... pero no dijiste nada. 

-Deberías odiarme... 

-No pude odiarte. No cuando conocí a James, y entendí su amistad. Por eso le insistí a James de que tu fieras el padrino. Nunca podría James encontrar mejor amigo que tu. Cuando pasé tanto tiempo con James en la enfermería y lo fui conociendo supe que tenías razón, que ustedes eran hermanos, que eran iguales, y lo supe: si no tenía a uno, tenía que tener al otro. 

-No Lily. No puedes venir aquí a decirme el día anterior a tu boda que no amas a James. 

-Amo a James- dijo Lily con furia- claro que lo amo, más de lo que nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. Te estoy explicando los motivos por los que decidí salir con él, no por los que me caso con él. 

-Es lo mismo. 

-No –dijo Lily- no quiero que tengas tan mala opinión de mi. No habría acaparado los últimos años de la vida de James ni pensaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él si no lo amara. Lo amo, y sólo hay una persona que podría tener su lugar en mi corazón. Sólo una persona a quien podría amar incluso más...  tú. 

Sirius cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. 

-No quiero cometer un error –continuó la pelirroja- por eso te lo dije todo. Mañana me casaré con James. Y seré una mujer feliz, y lo haré el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y eso será lo correcto, a menos que...

Lily cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, que continuaba con la cara enterrada entre las manos. 

-Vine porque tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Me amas todavía igual? 

Sirius levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Azul y verde se encontraron en la mirada más intensa que nunca habían intercambiado. 

-No –dijo Sirius mirándola directo a los ojos. Luego se levantó y abrió la puerta- no Lily. 

Lily asintió y agachó la cabeza. 

-Bien. Te veo mañana en la boda. Insisto, no podríamos tener un padrino mejor... 

Lily se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir miró de nuevo a Sirius frente a frente. Se encontró con una mirada impasible. Salió rápidamente y Sirius pudo ver que sus hombros se encogían en un sollozo contenido. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana y pudo verla salir del edificio. En medio de la cortina de lluvia vio aquel cabello rojo fuego perderse entre la gente lentamente, como si ni la lluvia ni el frío importaran. 

-No Lily Evans… -dijo con un suspiro ahogado- te amo todavía más. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! ¡Lo terminé! ¡Lo terminé! ¡Lo terminé! ¡Lo terminé! ¡Lo terminé!

¡Estoy feliz! Es el primer fic que acabo. 

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta mucho el final, aunque puede que a algunos no les haga mucha gracia, pero a mi en lo personal me gusta como quedó. 

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído y seguido esta historia. Es para todos ustedes. Espero verlos de nuevo en algún otro fic, aunque este no deje de ser especial... 

Fue el cuarto que empecé y el primero que acabé. 

Retomando el sentimentalismo (que en el fondo creo que a todos nos gusta) quiero dedicar este chap a: Herms25 (gracias por las indicaciones), Nicky-Potter (gracias por seguirme en todos mis fics, ¡eres genial!), Agus (¡eres maravillosa! Gracias por los ánimos) , Maky-Filth, Cmi-Weasley, Andrea (¡Amiga, al fin termino una historia!) , Claudia Black, Argie, Lily4Ever (gracias por tus ideas, ¡guapa!) , Valery Riddle (o debo decir Valery Riddle-Lupin) , Car-o-line, Herms Malfoy y todas las personas que han seguido la historia y me ha dado apoyo y ánimos. GRACIAS.  

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias una vez más. Por favor, su no es mucha molestia dejadme un review. Prometo contestarlos en un capítulo extra que serán solo las contestaciones (lo siento, en serio termina ahí).  

Os quiero!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black.    


End file.
